Alone Tomorrow
by Rampant Repose
Summary: Talon knows what he wants and what he wants is to fuck monsters. *oral sex, monster fucking, goo fucking, exhibitionism, voyeurism, omorashi
1. Chapter 1

Sharp teeth pressed in against Talon's throat with just enough force to bruise but not enough to break the skin while a large, clawed hand reached beneath his shirt to grope blindly at his chest. Warwick's smooth tongue lapped hungrily at the assassin's neck as Talon lay back on the bed of the shabby motel and listened to the boxspring groan under the weight of two very bad dudes. He absentmindedly ran one hand through the chimera's rough fur, still matted in places with blood from a recent kill, while he used the other to massage himself through his thick pants. The bed creaked almost rhythmically as Warwick dry humped Talon's leg and the assassin could feel the manbeast's thick cock grinding against him with slow thrusts.

That's what he hated about fucking Warwick, the damn dog always wanted to take things slow. The first time it was fine but right now Talon just wanted to have his pussy split in half. It had been far too long since the last time someone fucked him the way he liked and while he wasn't getting desperate he _was_ getting impatient. If he was left like this much longer his underwear would be virtually ruined with how soaked they were.

He sighed and grunted for Warwick to get off of him, he was going to have to take matters into his own hands so to speak. It took a moment and a solid shove to the side of his head but the monster man pulled himself away from Talon and sat up. He gave Talon an inquisitive look with his tongue still poking out of his mouth between his long teeth. It was almost cute.

Talon wasted no time in undoing his pants and pulling aside his underwear- bright purple with the front made of nothing but lace, the chimera was always surprised considering how plain everything else the assassin wore was. Warwick rolled his eyes as he bent forward, sliding down the bed a bit to get a better angle.

"Impatient today," he commented, his voice a thick growl. Talon only responded with another grunt and an eye roll as he slid his hand between his legs to spread his wet folds and try to make it more clear to Warwick exactly what he wanted. Warwick, of course, already knew.

"Just relax," Warwick said slowly, closer to a purr this time, "We have all night."

The wolf man reached down to lift Talon's hips with one hand while he used the other to finish pulling off his pants and toss them to the floor. Warwick looked over the smaller man beneath him, eyes moving over the human's form as he absentmindedly ran one hand up and down Talon's thigh. Slowly, too slowly, his fingers ghosted over Talon's hipbone and up his stomach before leaving his body entirely to rest at his side and prop the chimera up as he loomed over the human. Maybe a threatening sight to most people but Talon couldn't help but feel a renewed surge of lust between his legs. The beastman lowered his head to slowly run his long tongue over Talon's spread pussy lips, tracing up and down the soft flesh and bringing his teeth dangerously close to the man's sensitive skin. His tongue darted between the human's folds and over his clit but Talon refused to react beyond a short grunt. Warwick rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. The beast sat up and crossed his arms.

As Talon raised his head, about to order him back to putting that tongue to good use, Warwick growled, "Turn over."

Finally. It seemed like Warwick had gotten tired of beating around the bush and was going to fuck him, Talon only hoped he wouldn't think he needed to take it as slowly as he had been up until now. He wasted no time in flipping over onto his stomach with his ass pointed up in the air to present himself to Warwick with his hands still spreading his pussy wide open. Glancing back at the beast he could see the other man's veiny red monster cock twitch from where it stood at attention between his legs and Talon smirked. His smile quickly dropped as Warwick leaned forward to continue working Talon's cunt with his tongue. Even if it wasn't what he wanted though he couldn't help but lean back into the chimera's mouth; that long tongue lapping at his entire pussy, Warwick's hot breath against his ass as the man's thick tongue pressed against his entrance while the tip continued to flick against his sensitive clit, it was all _just_ enough to stop Talon from complaining. Just for now. He reserved the right to future complaining.

And damn the dog was _good_. Talon pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to suppress a moan, his natural instinct to remain perfectly quiet taking over. The gesture didn't go unnoticed though and Warwick continued on with even more determination to get any sort of reaction from his companion. Thick tongue pressed harder against Talon's entrance as the blood hunter lapped hungrily at the other man's spit-slicked pussy, dragging the smooth appendage between the human's warm folds and then further up. The moment Warwick's tongue brushed against Talon's asshole, however, the human let out just the slightest whimper and Warwick paused for a split second before an awful grin split his face.

Just this once Warwick wasted no time in enthusiastically going to work; first prodding gently at Talon's tight hole and then as soon as the human let out another short whimper, no small sound escaping Warwick's sharp ears, more roughly forcing the thick muscle inside. The sudden feeling of something hot and thick and impossibly smooth entering him made the human shudder and shove himself backwards into Warwick's mouth, only stopping when he felt the prod of sharp teeth on his ass. Even the threat of impaling himself wasn't much of a deterrent as he barely held himself together under the chimera's ministrations and rocked back and forth with Warwick's movements into him. Warwick worked himself deeper and deeper every time he retracted his tongue and then plunged it back in, enjoying the encompassing heat of the other man's insides and the way the smooth flesh pushed back against him. Between the monster's legs his own manhood ached with need as precum dripped down his hard shaft but he was wholly focused on the task in front of him, entirely caught up in eating Talon's ass.

The human was close if the short, breathy moans and whines escaping between teeth that were now sunk into the back of his hand were any indication. If the way he arched his back and his hips squirmed with barely contained pleasure were any indication. The way Warwick's tongue filled him, seeming to push against his organs as it pressed up into him, the way it curled and prodded slid so smoothly into him was almost enough to send him over the edge but the final nail in the coffin was Warwick grabbing his ass to spread his cheeks further and knead at his flesh. The extra contact was what did it and sent Talon's body into near-convulsions as he came, his mind totally blanking as he squeezed his eyes shut and shoved his face into the bed. A loud, high pitched moan escaped his gasping mouth and the dirty sheets and bedspread did nothing to muffle it. As the human's body continued to twitch in pleasure Warwick slowly withdrew his tongue and leaned back slightly, a silvery thread of spittle trailing from Talon's now slightly agape hole to his mouth. The much larger man admired the view of Talon's asshole now just as soaked as his pussy before the human finally shifted to lay more comfortably on his side and glance back at Warwick with half-lidded eyes and a tint of red across his cheeks.

Just seeing Talon in such a vulnerable, used state caused another wave of lust to come over him and the human watched with mild interest as his cock twitched. Warwick, finished with the human, finally moved to attend to himself. He sat up and brought a hand- the one without the metal claws, reasonably- to grasp his erection. So distracted by how badly he needed to cum, how tight and full his balls felt and how he could still taste Talon on his tongue, that he didn't even hear the human move across the bed to sit in front of him. It wasn't until Talon all but shoved Warwick's hand off of himself to replace it with his own and the human's head came into view that the beastman realized what was happening.

He was never sure what to expect of Talon but in general Warwick didn't expect much from anyone. That the human was going out of his way even after being so totally exhausted was touching. Warwick leaned back and closed his eyes to just focus on the feeling of Talon's lips touching against the tip of his cock and then opening up to take in as much as he could while he ran his hand up and down the precum-slicked shaft and over the bulbous knot at the base. The assassin wasn't as careful or as patient but right now Warwick really, _really_ appreciated that about him; lips drawn taut into a tight O slid quickly up and down his member and he could feel Talon's warm tongue pressed tightly against him. His free hand went to Warwick's balls to fondle them and feel their heft, they were each easily the size of a normal man's fist and he could barely get his hand around them to gently tug and squeeze at them until he felt them spasm. He didn't pull away quite fast enough and Talon found his mouth overflowing with hot seed as Warwick released into him. Even as he pulled his mouth away it dribbled down his chin and the chimera continued to release cum in thick streams that landed against Talon's cheeks and neck and dripped down his chest. The sheer volume was astounding and after a few seconds it finally petered out, leaving behind a mess of pearly white splatters across both the human and the bed in front of him.

Talon gave no visible reaction but he definitely felt a sense of satisfaction as he swallowed the salty fluid that had ended up in his mouth and wiped futilely at what hadn't with the palm of his hand. He watched Warwick collapse backwards onto the bed, careful of the metal and thick glass embedded in his flesh, before standing up. And losing his balance as his body was still feeling the effects of his recent orgasm. And sitting back down to stretch his weak legs out in front of him.

"There's a rat in the sewers..." Warwick took the opportunity to chatter at his companion as he seemed to so love doing whenever they were less physically involved. Talon imagined there were _many _rats in the sewer and while he usually tried to get away before Warwick could talk too much in some misdirected attempt to get to know him better he did have some curiosity as to where this particular thought was going.

The dog paused, seeming to realize _there's a rat in the sewers _sounded a touch silly and probably obvious to just about everyone. He started over, "One of my contacts lives in the sewers. Used to be a normal rat before… Zaun got to him. I bring him food and he tells me which way the chemicals are flowing that day."

Talon still found Zaun to be an absolutely bizarre city, barely more than a maze of pitfalls and mechanical workings of seemingly useless design. The filth and grime was almost familiar but the people were totally alien. The chem barons were easy to understand but that was where his understanding ended; he'd seen vastayans and dragons but those were a far cry from some of the things that roamed the depths of Zaun. But if things like Warwick were here he was just a little bit interested in what else might be lurking around in the depths.

He glanced over his shoulder at Warwick and was met with an expectant look. The dog wanted something back and Talon just sighed, "Mr. Du Couteau kept a drakehound. The damn thing had all the strength of a dragon and none of the brain, it was always breaking things and attacking its handlers," he stopped and looked away as he stood to locate his pants.

As he pulled them up he added, "I never liked animals."

And then he was gone into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Up in Piltover fresh snow was falling and coating the town in a blanket of white as Snowdown approached; many residents had hung bright lights and baubles and the streets seemed just that much more cheerful and festive. Flecks of white drifted slowly down the central shafts to Zaun where the snow was immediately obliterated by the ever-present and clinging heat of smokestacks and exhaust vents. All the holidays brought to the city below was a growing tension with Piltover and unrest as the denizens of Zaun watched the chem-barons celebrate as extravagantly as ever while gusts of noxious gasses continued to spew out into the lower city and coat everything in a sticky layer of grime.

It had been four months since the last time Warwick heard from Talon. This wasn't anything new, Noxus was further away than Warwick could measure and it wasn't as if Talon could just write him. Where would Warwick pick up mail? The fucking post office? Just walk in and expect to not be shot on sight? Warwick didn't remember much about before Singed got his disgusting hands all over him but he had the barest shreds of memories of the post office- he _definitely_ remembered people being shot at for so much as loitering too long. That was just life in Zaun.

And so he didn't think much of it when a corpse fell from the sky and landed a ways away, bones crunching sickeningly as they hit the ground. Sure it didn't _usually _rain men but the railings on the upper levels weren't exactly OSHA compliant. It wasn't until there was more movement above and another man came down, this one fully alive and landing cat-like on his feet, that Warwick took a closer look from where he sat perched on a large pipe atop a wall. The first man was unrecognizable in his crumpled and quite dead state but the other one was clad in blue and covered in pieces of armor and straps Warwick could never figure out how to remove on his own. Talon was a man who was subtle in all ways but how he dressed.

Warwick watched him for a few moments as the human peered around before pushing the body off the walkway they were on and peering over the edge as it fell; it landed with a distant _crunch_ further down and the chimera's sensitive ears could hear it continue to hit things until it finally stopped after it likely snared on some pipes or a grate. The lower levels were strewn with corpses new and old, some his doing but most not. As grim a decoration as they were they didn't do much to distract from the streams of toxic waste and barely maintained machines, the loud gears grinding and hot clouds spewing from vents. Even Warwick didn't like having to go down there.

The chimera watched for a few more seconds before finally jumping down from his perch and landing on all fours and then standing up to look Talon over as he greeted him, "Here on business?"

Talon regarded him with calculating golden eyes beneath his hood, "As always. I'll be staying for a few days, I intend to make the most of it," a pause as he glanced again to where the body had fallen, "I figured I'd get your attention if I dropped a few corpses."

Warwick crossed his arms over his bare chest and considered whether or not it would be worth it to even ask if whoever he killed actually deserved it. As he continued to consider it he watched as the shorter man strolled over to the shaded wall to lean against it. Warwick followed after to stand in front of him.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere cleaner then," Warwick suggested as he slipped the hood off of Talon's head and brushed some hair out of his face, trailing a finger down the other man's cheek. The human frowned and looked away.

"We don't have to."

Well that caught Warwick off guard but he gave a low chuckle as he ran his hand down the human's chest to push layers of cloak out of the way and rest his hand on Talon's hip. Talon shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "No one's around anyways."

Warwick was no exhibitionist but it was true that this was one of the more desolate areas of Zaun and if Talon was that desperate, well, he really had no choice but to oblige. The thought of doing anything out here in the open did intrigue Warwick and the thought of getting to do whatever he wanted to Talon where someone might see sent a wave of heat through his groin. The wolf man leaned closer to press his leg into Talon's crotch and the smaller man immediately responded by grinding against him, hips rocking back and forth ever so slightly. Talon bit his lip, sucking in a shallow breath as he continued to stare at the nearby ground. It was always hard to gauge his mood but Warwick was confident that Talon wouldn't have made the effort to find him if he didn't think he'd enjoy it and, well, if he wasn't yet Warwick would make _sure_ he had a good time.

Even with Talon's pants in the way the chimera was sure he could get some kind of reaction. He slid his hand from the other man's hip to rub between his legs with his fingers firmly pressed against the rough fabric, working Talon's cunt in broad strokes as he nudged his legs further apart with his knee. Even if it didn't show on his face Warwick could see Talon's fists clench as he continued to chew at his lower lip. That was fine, Warwick would get a reaction out of him sooner or later; it wasn't like seeing him like this wasn't affecting the beast in some way either, Warwick's pants were straining as his sizeable cock pitched a tent in the dingy fabric. Talon had clearly taken notice of it, and really it was hard to miss with it pressing up his leg and against his hip, as he reached out to touch it. Just a few slim fingers at first trailing up the bulge with what seemed like great consideration for their next move. After a moment of lingering he broke contact to instead thumb at the hem of Warwick's pants, scarred fingers running through his dark fur before nimbly darting within to get a hand on the other man's growing hard on.

Warwick wasn't so determined to stay silent even while outside and as soon as Talon pressed his palm to the underside of his partner's cock the dog let out a whiny moan. Talon seemed to deem this a satisfactory enough reaction and wrapped his fingers around the other man's length to roughly stroke him.

"I've been thinking," Talon began, his voice low and his breathing only slightly uneven, "There have to be…"

A distracted pause as Warwick again spread the human's legs further apart to reach farther back, thick fingers pressing into the cloth of his pants to rub at his entrance.

"There are ah," not quite a gasp but close, "Th-there have to be other things like you in Zaun."

Warwick's ears perked up with intrigue and he moved his free hand to uselessly tug at a few straps on the side of Talon's shirt. He was sure there was some way to get under them but there was no way he'd figure it out on his own without just tearing them off and with Talon's hand working his length he was in no state to try and solve anything adjacent to a puzzle.

He settled instead for just nodding, "Some. No one… _like_ me. But similar."

"I want to meet them," Talon said firmly without missing a beat, though his voice still remained low and his attention focused fully on the twitching red rod in his hand.

Warwick opened his mouth to say something but the words didn't quite make it out as the other man gave the thick knot at the base of his member a rough squeeze, whatever sounds should have come out instead replaced with a loud groan he nearly immediately tried to quiet down with only some success. He quickly glanced around, afraid someone might have heard him, and just barely noticed the smirk on Talon's lips before it vanished again.

"For… hmm," the chimera started to ask, the words forming slowly as heat continued to pulse through his massive cock in waves, "Why would you… want that."

Talon visibly rolled his eyes, clearly making an overly dramatic display of it like it should be obvious as he pointedly answered with another squeeze to Warwick's swollen knot, "For the same reason I pursued you. Why else?"

Ah. He'd feel conflicted, maybe even a little jealous, were it not for the attention being paid to him at the moment. Through the haze of lust it was hard to feel too upset though, especially with how good the assassin was with his hands. And Warwick could feel the other man's warmth on his own hand as he continued to massage at him. Feeling Talon grinding into his fingers, the heat through his pants, he really wished he could go a little further but even this much was a huge turn on. And with the rough hand job, Talon's fingers gripping at him and quickly stroking up and down his length, he was already close to the edge.

He could feel the pressure building up and squeezing tightly in his balls, "We could probably find…," his long ears pressed back against his skull in concentration. He was making every effort not to cum already but it was a struggle against his body and he was a man motivated by instinct and little else, "There's uh, this guy. Made of… hnn, goo."

It was too much of a struggle and a second later he moved both of his hands to grip desperately at Talon's waist as seed began to burst out of his animal-like cock in sticky spurts, coating the human's hand and splashing on his clothing. After a few long moments it slowed to a dribble and then finally stopped and Warwick slumped down a bit as lust was replaced with post-cum exhaustion.

Suddenly he frowned and glanced down at Talon, unsurely moving his hands further down his hips, "Sorry. Do you want me to…?"

Talon shook his head and took a step away from the wolf as he looked over the pearly fluid dripping down his fingers with disinterest. He turned to Warwick as he licked a bit of it off, trailing his tongue between his fingers before sliding them in his mouth and watching the other man's face for a reaction of which he promptly received, the chimera's eyes going a little wider as he huffed and looked away.

"Goo hmm?" the assassin hummed after pulling his fingers out with a quiet _pop_, "Take me to him and I can finish up there."

"Y-yeah," Warwick replied as he hurriedly fixed his pants.

Warwick called it The Sump. Chem runoff from factories pooled in deep basins worn into the stony slopes of the cliffside and gutters were overflowing with murky liquid. Instead of light coming from the openings between walkways leading up to Piltover the streets and platforms and grotesque brick buildings were lit by buzzing yellow lamps and the hazy sunlight that managed to make it between the buildings near the cliffs.

What few people were out and about gave them a wide berth or ducked inside of buildings as they passed. _Good, _Talon thought.

He followed along after the chimera and watched with interest as he ran his claws along the many pipes lining the walls with his ears twitching and swiveling around. As they passed over a thick grate in the ground he stopped and looked around before he called out, "Zac? I can hear you."

Talon tilted his head to the side and looked around before raising an eyebrow. He was about to ask if Warwick's hearing was going when he heard it too: something like a wet slither, heavy and thick liquid moving against metal. He didn't even notice the green ooze seeping from the grate (and if he had seen it sooner he would have chalked it up to a typical Zaun happening anyway) until a thick tendril had already formed and was writhing about the ground as it grew. Talon instinctively took a wide step back as he eyed it but Warwick just laughed.

The sludge rose up as it grew in mass and, shockingly, took on a humanoid form as it stretched two thick arms over its head to proclaim in a deep voice, "Feels good to be back in fresh air!"

Warwick let out a laugh and shook his head, "Fresher than a rotten sewer rat maybe."

Zac chuckled and looked between Warwick and Talon before asking, "And who's your little buddy?"

Warwick gave the human a pat on the shoulder before crossing his arms, "You're the one who wanted to meet him."

A smile spread across Zac's jagged mouth as he looked down at Talon with intrigue. The smaller man looked Zac up and down, eyes wandering over his glossy green skin and lingering on his broad chest and shoulders before snapping back up to his face.

"Talon," he introduced himself simply, not a man to waste time. He licked his lips as he decided what to say next, choosing his words carefully, "Warwick said he had a friend of less solid properties and that… caught my interest."

"Oh? I think I _would _be called a person of interest in Zaun. For better or for worse."

"Indeed," Talon said, glancing at Warwick before looking back to Zac, "I was hoping we could take this somewhere private, get to know each other. If you catch my drift."

"Oh. Oh!" Zac chuckled, his form jiggling with the sound. He nodded and gave Talon a firm pat on the shoulder, "How unexpected! We can go back to my place."

The walk back was mostly filled with Zac chattering at his companions, recounting the local happenings with Warwick occasionally offering a word or two about his own adventures. All Talon really took away from it was that Zaun was in a perpetual state of chaos in the worst way. It didn't make him miss home at all but it certainly made him appreciate Noxus' very orderly and predictable brand of unpleasantness.

As it turned out Zac lived in a small and entirely well kept house in the cliff side. A few potted plants sat next to the stairs and the pale blue paint was only peeling a little.

Zac pressed his hand to the keyhole and a moment later it clicked open. The slime man opened the door and motioned for his guests to come inside, looking to the chimera, "Will you be joining us?"

He did seem to give it some consideration but finally shook his head, "I can wait out here."

"Suit yourself," Zac shrugged as Talon stepped past him.

Inside was just as quaint as the exterior and Talon found himself genuinely surprised that Zac kept such an entirely normal home. It just looked like a normal house: a small living room with all the typical furniture and an adjacent kitchen with a couple of houseplants and some paintings on the walls. Anyone could have been living here, it was almost hard to believe one of Zaun's more monstrous residents could keep such a plain looking place.

As Talon continued to peer around Zac took a seat on a nearby couch, crossing one leg over the other and patting the space next to him, "Come, sit. I have to say I wasn't expecting such a… forward offer today," he paused and then shrugged, "But I suppose it does happen from time to time."

Talon passed on sitting next to Zac and instead settled into his lap, straddling him and experimentally resting his hands on the much larger man's shoulders. He ran his fingers over the green goo and pressed against it. It was more solid than it looked and didn't stick as much as Talon thought it would; it was definitely a weird sensation. And then suddenly his hand sunk into Zac. Talon pulled back in surprise and frowned but the other man just laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I have perfect control over my body," he said as he wrapped an arm around the human to pull him a bit closer, "There's _nothing_ I can't do."

Oh Talon liked the sound of that. Admittedly he had no idea how this was going to work but he was excited to find out. That was part of the fun of fucking things that weren't human, you never knew just how it was going to go or what sort of set up they'd have.

"How are we doing this then?" Talon asked as he trailed a hand down Zac's chest to rest on a large, gelatinous pec.

Zac hummed as he considered it and the next moment Talon found himself on his back with the goo monster looming over him, pressing him against the couch with just enough force that Talon definitely wouldn't be able to sit back up. He smirked and shifted slightly to hook a leg around Zac's waist.

"You don't seem like the patient type," Zac commented and the other man just rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, we'll get right to it."

Thank fucking god, Talon was so ready for this. He was still soaking wet from earlier and the prospect of fucking something so entirely nonhuman only made his cunt ache even more. In fact it felt like he was soaking through his underwear which seemed… concerning. And then he felt movement between his legs like something slithering between them and pressing into his folds, writhing and easily sliding into his entrance. Not much, not far, but enough to make him gasp and grind against Zac as he tried to get it further in. He could see both of Zac's hands still though, he must have...

Zac chuckled, "You like that?"

Talon bit his lip and nodded as he continued to press himself against the larger man, eliciting another laugh from him that shook his whole body right down to the slime invading Talon's pussy. The strange sensation immediately caused him to let out a short moan before he bit down on his lip harder.

"Come on now, make some noise for me," Zac said, his voice lower this time. It was just as cheerful as before but there was a hint of something else too, an almost commanding tone.

But Talon wasn't one to take orders. He rolled his hips forward and smirked, "Make me."

Zac gave him a jagged grin and Talon felt a surge of warmth press through his pants and very suddenly into him, penetrating deep and causing a sharp pain as it shoved all the way inside of him. He couldn't suppress a loud moan and Zac gave him a satisfied look as he began to stretch out inside the human.

Outside Warwick was idly messing with the potted plants but his sensitive ears couldn't miss the sounds Talon was making. He huffed and shook his head. He felt guilty but he could already feel his cock twitching and sliding out of his sheath. Maybe he shouldn't have stayed out here or maybe he should leave now, maybe it would be better if he just disappeared for a while. Maybe maybe maybe. All the maybes in the world wouldn't do anything about the bulge in his pants though. He glanced around but the area was unsurprisingly empty, it was just him and these cute but kind of withered daisies. Maybe he could just… get off real fast. He knew he'd feel bad about it but hearing Talon moan like that was driving him crazy.

Talon adjusted to Zac being inside of him quickly and was now fully humping into the mass of slime that was still pinning him in place. The goo in question seemed to be enjoying himself, shifting his weight and running his hands along Talon's body as he continued to slide against the human.

"How about we get you out of those clothes?" he suggested in that voice again, "I'm sure you wouldn't want to make too much of a mess of them."

Talon gave him another nod and immediately he could feel Zac sliding his shirt off his body with more dexterity than he was expecting. His cloak and boots fell away and a surge of ooze seeped through his pants and across his skin, nearly engulfing his lower half as it easily slipped his pants off to deposit them on the floor with the rest of his clothing and when it was done it lingered. A thick coating of goo encased Talon's hips and slowly crept up his stomach and chest and then around his shoulders and throat, even just feeling it moving across his body made him inhale sharply and the moment it started to squeeze and grope he let out a hushed moan.

It wasn't like anything he'd ever felt before- it was almost like hundreds of hands were groping at him all at once but it was more than that too. Warm and clinging, vibrating with excitement. He could feel Zac all over himself; pinching his nipples and rubbing at his ass and thighs and trailing tendrils along his stomach and… and _squeezing _at his throat. Talon squirmed as soon as he felt the ooze start to constrict tightly around his neck and it immediately eased up.

"Too much?" Zac asked and reached out to gently run a finger down Talon's throat and along his collar bone.

The human swallowed and relaxed again, "I never said that."

Zac let out a quiet _heh _and the pressure returned. Tendrils snaked up Talon's cheek and over his mouth to poke at his lips. As soon as he opened his mouth they darted inside to immediately fill the space, slowly surging in and out rhythmically in time with the goo invading his lower half. The clear taste of bitter chemicals wasn't overwhelming, if anything it was strangely intoxicating. It wasn't long before Talon's eyes slipped shut and he started to quietly moan and gasp around the slime in his mouth.

Warwick couldn't imagine what Zac must be doing to Talon… but he definitely tried. The images that filled his mind only furthered the erection straining against his pants as he nervously pawed at himself through his clothing. He didn't want anyone to see him but he knew there weren't many people living around here. It was… probably fine. As long as he was fast. He slid down the wall between two large planters and undid the couple of buttons that had been containing him. His sizeable canid dick sprang to attention in his lap already dripping clear fluid and in obvious need of attention. He stared down at himself for a moment as doubt ran through his mind but a second later Talon began quietly moaning and the aching heat flooding his crotch was too much for him to leave alone. Grasping himself his ears swivelled around as he tried harder to pick up Talon's voice through the wall. God, he wished he could see what was happening but even just hearing him making those noises left Warwick panting and letting out quiet, whiny moans of his own as he jerked himself off.

Talon was on the verge of orgasm but every time he thought he was there Zac eased up just enough to stop him almost like he could tell. Maybe he could, with how intimate the slime monster was with his insides Talon wouldn't be surprised. What did surprise him was when the ooze started to press against his asshole to slowly pull him open. It worked itself inside to find another space to fill and Talon felt nearly overwhelmed from the sensation. Zac was _thoroughly _inside him in just about every way he could be and as he pistoned in and out he was slowly working himself deeper and deeper.

Talon mumbled something that came out more as a gurgle around the goo in his mouth. When Zac pulled out enough for him to speak Talon demanded, "Harder."

"If you insist."

Zac immediately returned to stuffing the other man's mouth as he increased his speed. It felt like waves crashing over him harder and harder as Zac slammed in and out of Talons orifices. Finally giving in, Talon began moaning loudly as he barely held himself together and the larger man followed suit. Zac pressed his face in closer to place rough, sloppy kisses along Talon's face and neck and the human arched his back to lean into it.

Warwick had _never _heard Talon get that loud and he was a little jealous but more than anything he was incredibly turned on. He could feel his orgasm building and coiling tightly in his balls and around the base of his knot. He sped up stroking himself with one hand while he used the other to tug and fondle his hefty nuts and a moment later he came hard. Ropes of white seed splashed over the brick flooring in front of him, shooting out of him for what felt like forever until it slowed to a trickle that dripped down his fingers as he continued to slowly pump his hand up and down. When it finally stopped he dropped his arms to his sides and slumped down in exhaustion while he caught his breathe. Talon and Zac were still going and going _loudly_. He continued to listen on for a few minutes before shakily standing and buttoning up his pants.

Talon couldn't believe how incredibly full of Zac he felt, how solidly packed with undulating goo he was as the humanoid somehow managed to reach even deeper into his ass until Talon's belly started to bulge and swell.

And finally Zac let him cum. Talon's whole body shuddered as his gaping cunt began to spasm and twitch with pleasure and his mind went completely blank. Zac slowed his pace and loosened his grip as he gushed out of Talon's orifices, spilling out and reforming to sit on the end of the couch. He looked over the spent, used human with satisfaction on his face. Talon's ass and pussy were still twitching and his chest heaved up and down as he struggled to get himself together.

His eyes were still closed when he said, "Alright, that was pretty good."

"Heh, I sure hope so," Zac replied, "You need help getting dressed? Walking maybe?"

Talon didn't have the energy to roll his eyes or give a sarcastic response, "Just give me a minute and I'll be out of here."

"Oh no I didn't mean to imply you need to leave. You're welcome to stay as long as you like, I don't get much in the way of company for some reason."

Talon let out a quiet laugh before opening his eyes and slowly sitting up. His body hurt more than it had in a very long time, he'd have to rest before he actually did his job here in Zaun. But it felt good and for the moment he was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Talon had asked for help. After the previous day Warwick was starting to doubt whether or not he would even bother seeing his companion for the rest of his stay but the human tracked him down himself and he asked for help.

He wanted to know more about Zaun's layout, apparently visiting the Sump had left him curious to how many levels there were and what the layout of the area he would be tracking his target in was like. There weren't a lot of maps of the city with its perpetually changing nature and all but Warwick had managed to create a series of legible scribbles with what little artistic talent he had. He didn't think it looked good but it clearly marked where everything was.

"Most of the buildings here go straight up to the next level," the chimera tapped an area on the wrinkled parchment that was covered in uneven squares, "But there are a few shops across the way that were rebuilt after… after… something," he shook his head. It was before he was made into the beast he was but that was as much as he could remember, "They have low roofs. A good vantage point."

Talon nodded and shifted closer to lean over the map. It had been almost three hours already and there were still plenty of things to consider and review. Warwick was kind of excited to get to help out, he didn't particularly like Zaun but it was all he knew now and he rarely got to talk this much with anyone. Talon had been quiet throughout most of it but that's just how he was.

"And here?" he asked as he pointed to a few shaky lines, "Is this an alleyway?"

"Sewer access, no grates on the pipe."

Talon picked up the pen and jotted it down in his narrow handwriting before making a few other notes elsewhere. As he continued to lean over the map Warwick's eyes wandered over him. This was nice but…

"We could take a break," he suggested, resting a hand on the small of Talon's back.

The human tensed up for just a moment before leaning back into Warwick's touch, crossing one leg over the other. He didn't take his eyes off the map as he replied, "Just a few more things."

Warwick couldn't object, he enjoyed seeing Talon so wrapped up in this. The other man's intent focus on evening out the scribbles and filling in the information he thought was important, the way he so neatly wrote out notes… it was a side of him Warwick had never seen before. It all felt so natural, so normal.

"You said one of the elevators here doesn't work."

Warwick nodded and tapped his finger on the map. He pulled Talon closer against him and he didn't resist at all, "This one. It's been broken for as long as I can remember."

"My target will come down from Piltover. Should I expect him from one of these elevators or is there some other way he'd get here?"

Warwick thought it over as he ran his fingers along the hem of Talon's pants, absentmindedly tracing circles against his skin and over his hip bone, "He would take the central one on the main street I think."

Talon nodded and again shifted slightly, "I'll wait until he's near his destination then. You might be able to get away with causing a scene but I can't take that kind of risk."

Warwick chuckled and smoothly pulled Talon onto his lap. Talon gasped at the sudden movement and one hand went to brace himself before he cleared his throat, "And erm, no back alleys here?"

"They're against the inner cliffs. No space," he wrapped an arm around the other man's waist to reach under his shirt, mercifully loose, and run a hand up his stomach to feel at his chest. Talon shuddered at the contact and Warwick paused for just a second before he brushed over one of the human's nipples. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Talon bite his lip as he tried not to give another reaction but that was just enough to spur Warwick on.

Talon leaned forward ever so slightly as he gave the map further consideration, "That's… uh, that's fine then. Plenty of places I can hide. Somewhere else."

Warwick's other hand went to idly rest on his partner's stomach, cold claws pressing lightly against his exposed skin, and Talon leaned back into Warwick's touch. He was trying so hard to focus but it was clear it was a losing battle. He moved his hips against Warwick's lap, the tip of his dick already starting to slide out if his sheath to poke against Talon's backside. With the way the assassin was moving Warwick couldn't help it, the way he rocked back and forth was rubbing him in all the right ways.

Warwick switched the position of his hands, the metal claws going to roughly flick over Talon's nipples as the other slipped below the hem of his pants. Before he could even get his hand in the human's underwear Talon whimpered and immediately looked away as if fixing his gaze to the other side of the room would somehow convince Warwick the sound had come from anywhere else. He seemed more desperate than someone trying very intently to focus on work ought to be but Talon was always hard to read, Warwick just had to trust that if the human wanted him to stop he'd say so. And if his shallow breathing was any indication he didn't want to stop.

"The map isn't going anywhere," Warwick purred reassuringly as he ran his fingers over the outside of Talon's underwear.

"Obviously," he scoffed but his voice was strained, distracted. He pressed his knees together as he shifted again in Warwick's lap.

The wolf man gave pause and pulled his hand out of Talon's pants, both hands dropping to simply wrap around his waist instead, "Do you want me to stop?"

That was evidently a mistake as Talon sharply sucked in a gasp and flinched bodily, his back pressing against the larger man's chest behind him as he tried to escape the pressure against his bladder. But it was too late and Warwick's sensitive nose easily picked up the salty tang of urine. It couldn't have been much since he couldn't feel anything through his pants but that sure did explain why Talon had been so fidgety. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he move Talon? Should he stop?

Thankfully the human answered the question for him with a muttered but insistent, "Keep going."

The choice made for him Warwick returned his hand to Talon's underwear. He could feel a moist warmth seeping through the thin material and as soon as the beast man slipped his fingers between Talon's legs to press against his clit the human rolled his hips forward encouragingly. Warwick didn't need to be told twice. He quickly went to work running his fingers over the other man's slick folds and rubbing circles over his sensitive nub. He had to wonder though…

Warwick pressed his free hand against Talon's bladder and the human immediately tensed up, pressing his knees together again and squeezing Warwick's hand between his thighs. The quiet whine that escaped his lips was telling though and the chimera experimentally pushed a little harder against his soft skin. Immediately he felt a spurt of hot piss against his fingers and Talon squirmed in his lap, humping against his partner's hand and grinding into the hardening cock underneath him. Warwick gave a satisfied smirk and let up on Talon. He instead slowly ran his hand down the other man's thigh to spread his legs and the moment they were apart another trickle of pee escaped him.

"When I make a mess it's going to be your problem," Talon huffed quietly and Warwick just chuckled. Every time they made a mess it was his problem.

Warwick undid his pants to pull out his throbbing hard on, careful not to jostle the other man too much, and sighed contentedly at being free from the tight constraints. With it now pressed between Talon's legs he could feel a hot moisture soaking through the other man's pants and Warwick was way more turned on by it than he thought he would be. He wondered how much farther he could push the human before he totally lost it. Would he make more cute noises? Would he totally lose control?

He rested his chin on Talon's shoulder and peered down at the human as he eyed the dark stain growing between his legs. He slipped his hand further into the other man's underwear to trace a finger up and down the lips of his pussy with absolutely no urgency and enjoyed the warm slickness he found. Talon let out an impatient grunt and wriggled slightly but was unable to do much else as Warwick continued with his infuriatingly slow exploration. One finger dipped deeper followed by another and it was clear from how he twitched and shifted that Talon wanted more and was powerless to so much as move without risking opening the floodgates.

Warwick would be happy to sit and tease the human all day but he had his own needs too and the knotted red dick poking out from under Talon was begging for release. It wasn't the only thing that needed to be released though and as soon as he rolled his hips forward enough to really feel the friction Talon again attempted to reflexively close his legs as he tried desperately to not piss himself. He managed to hold it together between clenched teeth and balled fists while the wolf man rutted against him, massive twitching member pressed firmly between his legs. Just the pressure of a hard dick against his aching pussy, wet underwear and quickly moistening pants rubbing into him, Talon could hardly hold it together enough to stay quiet. His bladder was still swollen and he could feel liquid sloshing heavily around as Warwick moved under him, every little motion sending another wave of shock through his entire lower body. Shallow breaths escaped between his lips as he pressed his eyes shut. It would be so easy to just let it out and he wanted to, fuck did he want to, but at the same time his full bladder felt so good pressing into the muscles around it.

But there was only so much his body could take. Warwick pressed his hands into him again suddenly as his fat red member angled upwards to rub hard against him. A mix of shock and pleasure escaped his throat as a sharp moan; before he had any chance to stop it hot piss was bursting out of him in a hot stream that soaked everything beneath him and cascaded over Warwick's needy cock. The sheer force of the liquid blasting against him only caused Warwick to grip the human tighter as his movements grew more desperate and his moans came out in low, breathy growls.

Talon came in hard, sharp spasms that shook his whole body and left his legs immediately weak but the flow of translucent gold hardly slowed at all. As his pussy continued to convulse he slumped back against Warwick and groaned tiredly. The chimera didn't last much longer and as the piss slowed to a trickle he came in wet spurts that splashed into the puddle at his feet. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted, the bitter smell hitting him as the daze of arousal slowly wore off.

"That was…"

While Warwick tried to gather his thoughts Talon shakily stood and braced himself against the couch as he peeled off his pants. The urine was already growing cold and clammy and he wanted no part of that. His partner seemed less bothered as he continued to watch him with interest.

"Shower," Talon grunted as he stripped off the rest of his clothes and quickly made his way to the shoddy bathroom.

The door was already closed behind him but he could hear Warwick finishing his thought, "Good! It was good! We could do it again some time!"

Talon just smirked and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

It was cold with frosty air around the elevator shafts and makeshift decorations hung on doors and windows. Blinking lights lit the haze of sickly white fog hanging over the city and vendors were selling sweets and cute little trinkets near the central streets, there were even rumors that it was mysteriously snowing on one of the lower levels.

And Talon was staying for Snowdown.

He would do his job and then stay the next few days and Warwick was feeling something close to… comfort for the first time since he was changed. A swell of warmth in his chest knowing he wouldn't be alone. He wanted to tell Talon as much but finding the words was hard and finding a good time was even harder so for now he was just enjoying spending time with him.

At the moment they were following up on the rumor of snow and were headed down a flight of brick stairs that lined one of the cliffs. From here there was an almost decent view of the city were it not for the perpetual smog that lingered in alleys and clung to walkways, ghostlike in nature and appearance both.

"This is more festive than Noxus."

Warwick looked out over the city. He could make out strings of colorful lights dancing on walls and a few mock-snowmen made of scrap metal stood like sentries near houses. Knowing Zaun they might actually be sentries, Zaunites would shove a gun in just about anything.

"Maybe festive isn't the right word. It's less… grim," Talon stopped to lean over the railing and peered downward, taking in as much of the view as he could, "No thorn wreaths or street performances about the jolly red phantom."

"The… the what?"

Talon laughed quietly and took a few more steps down as he continued to look out over the winding walkways and maze of buildings, "There's this story about a ghost that only shows up around Snowdown. It's blood red and can get through even the smallest of openings. It always comes in the middle of the night and if you've been good it leaves a gift. And if you haven't…"

He lowered his voice and looked to Warwick, "It takes all of your blood."

The chimera blinked in stunned, confused silence. Zaun didn't have anything close to that, at least not in regards to Snowdown. Someone stealing blood was believable enough on its own though.

Talon laughed and shook his head, "It's probably just to scare brats into behaving but…"

"But?"

"I've seen one of the bodies myself."

Warwick let out a gasp and Talon just laughed again. Before he could ask any more questions they reached the next level and were met with a biting cold neither of them was dressed for. And, shockingly, fleks of snow drifted down on a breeze blown in from somewhere further in the city. They followed the streets until it was coming down in full flakes and the ground was coated in an icy white blanket. It seemed like it was coming from out of nowhere and considering the dark ceilings somewhere above them there was no way real weather should have been happening here. And yet it was, there was no denying that some sort of magic was being worked. A real, actual snowman stood nearby and a ways away they could hear the sound of children playing.

As Warwick looked on in awe he didn't even notice Talon crouching down to gather some snow until it was too late. He yelped and lept an impressive distance away when the sharp bite of a snowball hit his shoulder. Talon stood with a triumphant smirk on his face and another tightly packed orb of snow in his hand. When he threw it though Warwick was ready and easily batted it away, sending our a spray of white in front of him as it exploded against his claws. A second later when the snow cleared Talon was gone.

The next time he was more prepared- the crunch of snow under foot, Talon's long cape dragging on the ground, the snowball whistling through the air. Warwick's sensitive ears twitched at every noise and the moment Talon made a move he ducked out of the way. Soon enough he had a few snowballs of his own and the hunt was on. No, maybe hunt wasn't the right word. It was more like… a game, which was not a way Warwick had described anything he'd done any time recently.

After twenty very cold minutes they were both out of breath and covered in snow. Snow clung to Warwick's fur in balls he kept having to brush off and a white frost was forming on the metal jutting out of his body. Talon was far more disheveled- his hood had fallen back at some point and snow sat in the creases of his clothing; his cheeks were flushed red from the cold, his breath was marked by white puffs of mist.

"Cold?" Warwick asked from where he sat on a pile of snow. Even through his fur he could feel the chill.

The human offered him a shrug but the way his body shivered gave him away, "I didn't exactly dress for the cold."

Were Warwick capable of offering a coat he would but as it stood he was far more underdressed than Talon. Still, he stood and moved over to his companion to drape an arm around his shoulders and Talon immediately shoved his freezing hands in the dog man's fur. Warwick could practically feel the hesitation as his fingers tensed up and he began to pull away and his hands immediately went to cover Talon's. The human gave him a look somewhere between disgust and confusion, no… fear?

"We should get back," he said a little too quickly as he averted his gaze, looking anywhere but Warwick's face. Or the other man's hands still clasped over his own.

"We should."

Neither of them moved.

Warwick scanned the human's face for something, anything, that would give away what he was thinking. The way his lips were turned down in a slight frown, the red tinting his cheeks from the cold. His eyes, murky and golden, obscured by long eyelashes as he stared at what must have been an absolutely mesmerizing pile of snow. He wished he could just… he could say something. He should. If there was ever a time that was the time to say something it had to be here and now, holding Talon while they were surrounded by a glittering snowscape.

Just as Warwick opened his mouth and started to speak Talon's eyes snapped back up to meet his gaze and his mouth opened, a few words making their way out before he stopped suddenly.

"You go first," Warwick said as his tail nervously swished back and forth.

"No, I just-," the human paused and licked his lips as he clearly reconsidered what he was saying. After a painfully long pause he shook his head and pulled his hands away to shove them in his pockets; Warwick's ears drooped in disappointment and confusion.

Talon cleared his throat and turned around. He took a few steps through the snow, "After I finish my job I think I want... ," another pause that at this point caused a pang of distress to shoot through Warwick's chest. Finally, "Well, we can talk about it later."

The walk back was quiet in a way that left the chimera too much time to think and in the end Warwick left Talon alone to prepare for his job. He said he had some errands to run but more than anything he wanted an excuse to avoid any more awkward silence, any more wondering what Talon was going to say. Warwick didn't think he was someone who worried about this kind of thing but in the end he supposed he really didn't know himself that well.

And in the end he did find errands to run. At first he was just pacing through alleyways and idly kicking at piles of snow but he found himself near the seedier (a shocking description considering the rest of Zaun) end of the smaller shopping districts. He started off just skulking through the shadows like usual but something in the window of a store caught his eye. Twenty minutes of convincing the shop owner he wasn't here to cause trouble later he had a wrapped parcel in one hand and far less gold than he'd began the day with.

He still didn't feel good about the impending mystery conversation but if it went well he had a surprise Snowdown present for Talon. And if it went poorly… Warwick didn't like the thought of it but he supposed he had a sorry I'm not good enough present instead. He didn't want it to be that one.

He considered loitering near the motel but catching a glance at one of the clocks in the area, towering atop a pole with frost fogging its face, he realized Talon should be getting in position for his job soon. Maybe he could… go watch. It's not like Warwick was a stranger to seeing that sort of thing happen and it had been a while since he'd seen Talon at work. Not since they'd met.

The chimera nodded to himself. It couldn't hurt and he'd just end up over thinking if he was stuck waiting around. With his mind made up, he made his way to where Talon's target was supposed to arrive. He knew the city well and it took no time to arrive and find a decent perch in the shadows. He didn't see Talon anywhere but that wasn't a surprise, the man was an assassin and he was good at it too.

With the large clock affixed to the elevators ticking onward Warwick waited, looking over the area and continuing to marvel at the snow that ceaselessly drifted in through vents and grates and chasms. Even waiting to see a murder it seemed magical.

And then he heard the screeching and grinding higher up as an elevator descended, metal on barely oiled metal like a massive steel giant stretching its aching muscles. A pause as it stopped somewhere before continuing its journey and then a sound at an awful high pitch as it approached, causing Warwick to flinch and press his ears back in irritation.

A flash of movement no one but him could have ever seen caught his attention in a dark corner below. It had to have been Talon readying a weapon. The shift of material and a blade scraping out of its sheath would go unnoticed to anyone who didn't have superhuman hearing but Warwick could never miss it even with the sounds muffled under the groan of the elevator as it came to a halt. He glanced between Talon and the dented steel doors sliding open. The man that stepped out wore a thick coat, clean and new and expensive, covering his dark but tidy outfit. He grimaced as he looked around and then ran a hand through his short black hair.

Warwick would recognize him anywhere. If he was Talon's target… Distress welled up in the chimera's throat.

He had to decide fast.

Jayce took a step forward and his boots crunched down on a thin layer of ice; his brow knit in curious confusion as he looked to the ground and then knelt to investigate further.

Let him die?

Talon was poised and ready to strike, a cat crouched low and so full of tension the air was practically vibrating. He could be on the man in less than a second.

Just stand by and watch?

Jayce trailed a gloved finger over the slick, cold ground. He was glad he hadn't changed before coming down but he'd never seen Zaun this cold before. An incident? Perhaps weather control? It warranted further investigation.

Jayce was a good man. Maybe not a pleasant man, but he helped Zaun.

It was over in an instant.

A blur of movement. The flash of a blade.

A surprised half cry on impact.

Blood.

Trickling down the grated walkway.

A mess to join the messes further below.

Talon's eyes widened in genuine shock and his lips parted to whisper a question. Warwick couldn't hear it over his own heartbeat, over his claws desperately scraping against the ground. It hurt.

It hurt.


End file.
